Potpourri
' }} is a Non-Live challenges that branches out into multiple forms of creativity and media that was first introduced in . A challenge that encompasses multiple Endure classic challenges. Traditionally Endure encompasses a single creative challenge that branches across every player; however, during this instead of focusing primarily on one aspect, each tribe member competes in a individual one on one challenge with an opposing tribe member(s). The judging will work as a rank basing system. A series of six judges, two production, two alumni, and two people entirely unrelated to ORGs will be judging each video in an averaging based system in order to determine which videos rank based off of each other. Point system used in during 3 tribe seasons: For first place in a heat, a tribe will get 5 points. For second place in a heat, a tribe will get 3 points. For third place in a heat, a tribe will get 1 point. If it comes down to a tie in points, the tribe who got the most wins, will win, if that ties, we will go to most second places, again if that ties, we will have a series of three brand new judges just judge the two tribes who tie in order to determine who is going to tribal council. Each tribe chooses which members do which challenges based on one descriptive word. These challenges have been: Individual Creative Challenges ROAST: Main Article: Roasting Challenge Clue words: Roast, Mock you will be roasting someone else from this season - this can be a single individual from your tribe, another tribe, or even a production member, it can be a group of people - your whole tribe, another tribe or the whole production team, any combination of game related people - it's up to you. A roast for the purposes of this challenge will be to verbally mock someone in a comedic way. To ridicule, to humiliate.. etc, etc. There's a fine treaded line between humour and vulgarity and maliciousness, tread carefully. yo jokes ain't funny, they malicious. Anything is fair game. Digital: In Digital, castaways must create an online design using any editing software available online (photoshop, paint, sumopaint, gimp, etc.) to create a laptop/computer background to represent Palmyra and it’s cast. Any supplies including frames/headshots/banner shapes can be given by Samm but castaways are encouraged to create a memorable design that will represent the season and it’s castaways. Dimensions will follow the basic screensaver dimensions (1024x780). You will be judged on your creativity, cleanliness, and theme. VISUAL: Main Article: Draw Something drawing someone else from this season - this can be a single individual from your tribe, another tribe, or even a production member, it can be a group of people - your whole tribe, another tribe or the whole production team, any combination of game related people- it's up to you. This can be done on photoshop, paint, etc or it can be hand drawn, painted, etc (aka you pick your medium but it must be artwork). If you use a photo editing software you may only use the DRAW tools on it (no tracing photos, or add ins from google images). Again, this is a drawing competition. Everything should be done from scratch, please do not insert any pre-made images into your portrait. Feel free to include other things in the picture that you think describe the person/people. If you were drawing Vic for example, you could possibly draw him playing basketball since he loves sports. Or Samm playing the guitar! Or Ashlee with children. LIP-SYNCH: Clue words: Pantomime, Mouth Choosing a song of their choice and lip syncing to it. It will be your job to perform the entire song whilst creating some sort of performance out of it. Whether it be a dance, a music video - anything you wish, just know you will be lip synching the whole song. This year's theme: independence! Choose a song that represents independence to you and lip synch your heart out. You can pick any song along this theme and you can be creative with how you perform it. You will be judged based on your performance lip syncing, your creativity and your originality MUSICAL PERFORMANCE: Clue words: Musicality, Mimicry It is a musical performance.It must be an original performance. It doesn't matter what type of performance you choose - a song, a rap, etc but it must be original, it must be done on video, it must be game-related (game events, your tribe, the other tribe, etc) and it must be at least 1 and a half minutes long. This obviously may be a song that's already been created with new lyrics over top - but must be performed with the new lyrics. A parody is totally acceptable so long as they are original lyrics. COMIC STRIP: Clue words: Map You will be mapping out your very own comic strip. You will be drawing out a minimum of a four-panel comic which depicts a situation between you and your loved one. This can be based on real life, or simply made up. This MUST be hand drawn, meaning no enhancing via computer - if you can scan this to your computer all the better, but a picture of each panel close up with a phone is totally acceptable as well. You may use as little or as much dialogue as you see fit, the only real restrictions to this section are the four panel minimum, hand drawn, you and your loved one. As this is the only non-computer section, you have really open rules in terms of creativity. Have fun with it. PHOTOSHOP BATTLE:Clue words: Manipulate tilizing your photo editing skills to manipulate images in a creative, clever way. Based off of the subreddit /r/photoshopbattles, you will be using full body shot images of the first four eliminated castaways, inserting them into settings of your choice, and really – having free roam to do whatever you want to do with them. You could make your images funny, clever, a parody of other famous photos, you are only limited by your imagination! You are asked to create two separate images, each with one member of the pre-jury. ADVERTISEMENT''Clue words: Market'' In market, you will create your own marketing video for Endure: Okanagan. It is up to you how you would like to advertise the series - it can be an infomercial, a commercial, a movie trailer. At the end of the day, it's whatever you think can ultimately sell the series to a larger group of people. It must be a minimum of a minute long and must market the series, not just highlight. Why should we buy this product or go to see it in theatres? Obviously everything has to do with Endure - you may use any clips from the series that you can find, and you may also ask your tribe members to film any clips for you for this part of the challenge. You will ultimately be judged on your branding of the series. Results Category:Non-Live Challenge Category:Palmyra Category:Palmyra Challenge Category:Challenge Category:Okanagan Category:Okanagan Challenge